


(Don't) Touch Me

by GummiStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Healing, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Past Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, protect our warlock at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Some wounds need help healing





	(Don't) Touch Me

Alec rubbed his eyes with a yawn, slowly padding his way towards the kitchen. It was early in the morning, just like every other day Alec had to get up to go to work but much to his surprise Magnus was also up standing at the counter. It looked like he was either making breakfast or making coffee.

Alec smiled and came up behind Magnus, wrapping his arms gently around the warlock's waist and placing his head on his shoulder.

"Morning" Alec mumbled with yet another yawn.

"Morning my love, did you sleep well?" Magnus asked with a smile. Alec nodded and turned his head into Magnus' neck, kissing gently at the skin. Alec frowned when he felt Magnus stiffen under his touch, it didn't feel like how he'd normally go still when he felt happy.

"I-uh, I made you coffee" Magnus mumbled as he gently got out of Alec's arms, rushing over to the kettle leaving Alec slightly confused.

"Magnus are you alright?" The shadowhunter questioned

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Magnus shot Alec a smile as he poured two cups of coffee, Alec wasn't convinced but decided not to push and took his coffee from Magnus' outstretched arm.

"Do you have any clients today?" Alec said as he made his way over to the couch, Magnus following suit.

"Only 3, minor spells and such" Magnus shrugged, Alec nodded and took a sip of his coffee. When he looked back over to Magnus he noticed the warlock was rubbing at his neck with one of his hands, his eyes seemed a bit distant as well.

Alec frowned and reached over, grabbing Magnus' hand which brought the warlock back to the present.

"Are you sure you're okay love?" Alec urged which only made Magnus smile again, normally Magnus' smile would brighten Alec's day but seeing him smile when he clearly wasn't okay frustrated him.

"I don't know what I have to do to convince you, darling, I'm perfectly fine I'm just thinking about the things I have to take to my clients" Magnus replied. Alec sighed and nodded, quickly drinking the rest of his coffee before standing up off the couch.

"I'm going to have a shower" Alec mumbled before kissing Magnus' forehead gently, leaving the warlock alone with his coffee and his thoughts.

Magnus watched Alec leave the room and head towards the shower, guilt coursing through him as he drank his coffee. He wanted to tell Alec what was bothering, he knew that Alec only wanted to help him but this was something trivial, it happened many, many years ago and it shouldn't still be bothering him.

A phantom pain ran across his neck again making him lift his hand to cover his pulse point with a frustrated sigh.

"Get over yourself Bane" He mumbled to himself before scrubbing a hand over his eyes; he had work to do and there was no time to stay stuck in the past.

~~~

"I don't care if they're downworlders, they're allowed to be there! They are people too!" Alec said firmly into the phone. Problem after problem had arisen for him today, first, it was a failed hunt then clave representatives making a surprise visit to criticise all his work and methods of running the institute and finally it was a patrol calling him and complaining that there was a werewolf pack in an area they were patrolling.

"But sir they are stopping us from doing our job, just let us arrest them so we can continue our patrol!" The young shadowhunter argued which caused Alec's blood to begin boiling.

"If I hear you arrested a single one of those werewolves, you'll have a lot more then just suspension coming your way" Alec stated angrily before hanging up the phone and slamming it on the desk before threading his hands into his hair.

"By the fucking angel" He groaned as he felt a headache beginning to form behind his eyes, not only was there institute problems on his mind, he was still very worried about Magnus and how he was acting this morning.

He seemed very distant and nervous as if he was waiting for something to happen so he could be ready for said thing.

"Alec I can hear you thinking from the Ops room" Izzy's voice suddenly appeared in the hallway.

"Not now Izzy, I've got a lot of work" He replied as he went back to looking at the reports on his desk.

"Right, the work you've just been staring at for 10 minutes" Izzy rolled her eyes before sitting down on the couch across from Alec's desk.

"Come on, talk to me big brother, what's going on?" Izzy prodded which caused Alec to sigh again.

"How come you're my relationship counsellor?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow

"Because I know you'd never talk to anyone else about anything so out with it, is it Magnus?" Izzy questioned

"Yeah he's... he was acting weird this morning, he seemed distant and jumpy, but it only started after I came up behind him at breakfast" Alec explained

"He was fine until I kissed his neck and then he just froze, I've never seen him freeze up the way he did" He continued trying to make sense of what was going on.

"And I take it you tried to ask him what was wrong?" Izzy added

"Of course, but Magnus being Magnus he just brushed it off, I know something is wrong Izzy but I don't want to push if it's something painful" Alec shrugged

"Well sometimes you need a bit of pain before something can start healing; you need to sit down with him and talk Alec, that's the only way for things to get sorted out" Izzy instructed

"You're right, but I just wish I knew why" Alec hummed with a frown

"My guess is Camille" Alec was taken back at the mention of Magnus' ex

"Pardon?" Alec muttered

"Camille, Alec. She was a vampire, Magnus might not be used to touches around his neck that aren't meant to harm" Izzy said, causing a flood of realisation to wash over Alec.

"How... how did I not think of that before? Izzy, I need to get home" Alec exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair.

"Didn't you say Magnus had some clients today? You can't talk to him if he's not home" Izzy frowned as she watched her brother run around and grab his stuff

"That's the point, I need to do some stuff before he gets home. Izzy, you're the smartest sister ever" Alec mumbled as he quickly kissed her head and fled out of the office leaving Izzy alone and confused

"I'm your only sister..."

~~~

"Wine, pizza, flowers... I think that's everything" Alec mumbled to himself as he readjusted the table setting for the third time. He needed to talk to Magnus about this morning, so what better way to ease into it then with a romantic dinner?

The sound of the door opening and closing grabbed Alec's attention, he quickly grabbed the flowers and began heading to the entrance of the loft. Magnus placed his bag on the coat rack near the door and turned to head inside, only to jump when he saw Alec standing in the doorway to the lounge.

"Alexander, you scared the life out of me" Magnus exclaimed with a smile, placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, how was your day?" Alec questioned

"Same old, same old, what are you doing home so early?" Magnus questioned heading over to his shadowhunter before he reached him Alec pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Oh darling they're beautiful, thank you" Magnus smiled taking the flowers from Alec before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

"But I have to ask, what are they for?" Magnus cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"Am I not allowed to spoil the man I love?" Alec smirked which caused Magnus to also smile.

"I suppose so, if my warlock senses are working correctly I think this will be followed by wine and maybe... pizza?" Magnus smirked causing Alec to frown in confusion.

"Warlock senses? What are you talking about?" Alec asked, Magnus, smiled and put a hand against Alec's cheek.

"Don't worry my love, come on, I need to put these in some water"

~~~

The evening went just as Alec planned, they ate, drank and laughed. Everything was calm as the two of them sat on the daybed on the balcony looking up at the stars, Alec knew it was now or never.

"Magnus, I need to talk to you," Alec said, Magnus looked up from where his head was resting against Alec's chest.

"About what darling?" Magnus responded

"This morning, you were acting awfully strange after I kissed your neck" 

"Ale-"

"Let me finish, I know you weren't 'fine' Magnus, you were acting very jumpy and it worries me. Please Mags, talk to me, did I do something wrong?" Alec asked the question hung in the air for a little while before he heard Magnus sigh.

"It wasn't you, just-it's stupid truly and it shouldn't bother me anymore," Magnus said softly

"If it affected you so much, I don't think it could be stupid," Alec said, reaching down to grab one of Magnus' hands as he noticed the warlock was shaking slightly. 

Magnus inhaled deeply before looking up at Alec, vulnerability shining in his eyes.

"Okay so um, you know that I-that I was in a relationship with Camille with quite some time right? W-Well being a vampire she needed to feed and the easiest place to feed was... was from me" Magnus gulped before he continued

"She never asked for permission, she'd just jump on me and feed to the point I couldn't get off the floor for multiple hours; I was so addicted to her venom that it got to the point that I was begging her to feed on me. The only reason I broke up with her was because Catarina and Ragnor could see how much I was deteriorating, they took me away and helped me get over my addiction, I said and did things to them whilst I was coming down I wish I could take back. So I guess I just hate having my neck touched, I'm not used to a kind touch in that area" Magnus breathed out heavily as he finished, he only noticed the tears running down his cheeks after he finished. He sniffled and wiped his eyes before sitting up to look over at Alec.

Alec was completely frozen, staring on in horror as everything processed in his head.

"Dear? P-Please say something..." Magnus whimpered, his insecurities quickly creeping up on him. Alec quickly sat up and hugged the warlock tightly, wanting to protect him from the world and anyone who wanted to hurt him.

"Magnus I'm so, so fucking sorry" Alec mumbled as he held his boyfriend. Magnus returned the hug without saying anything. The two sat there for a little while before Alec pulled away seeing Magnus' eyes were bloodshot. Alec responded by gently kissing both of his cheeks as he held his face in his hands.

"Can I... can I do anything?" Alec asked softly, Magnus nodded and grabbed Alec's hands

"Be gentle" Magnus replied confusing Alec slightly

"Gentle?" Alec said not really understanding what he meant. Magnus huffed slightly before leaning his head away from Alec, baring his neck to the shadowhunter which made his eyes widen

"Magnus no I can't do that if-" 

"Please, I need you to do this... for me" Magnus murmured before turning his head back. Alec swallowed nervously and looked at Magnus' neck, he could see multiple small pinprick scars shining slightly in the moonlight.

"Okay... okay just tell me if I'm doing too much," Alec said before leaning forwards, he could feel Magnus tense slightly as he grew closer, Alec ran a hand up his arm as he placed his lips to the skin under the warlock's ear. Ever so gently he began to kiss at the skin, reassuringly and gentle.

"Alexander..." Magnus breathed out as he relaxed under Alec's touch

"Shhh, I've got you" Alec mumbled against the skin as he continued to move around and kiss every patch of skin he could reach. The pair slowly moved to lay down, Alec showing Magnus nothing but love as he kissed at his skin, hoping to heal those past wounds.

Magnus tensed up again when Alec moved down towards where those scars where. He let out a sob when he felt the softness of Alec's lips where he was used to pain.

"T-Thank you" He whimpered as he placed a hand on the back of Alec's head

"Never again, never again you'll feel pain here, I promise," Alec said as he pulled away from the warlock's neck to meet his eyes. Magnus gave him a wet smile before pulling him in to kiss him properly.

For the first time in 800 years, he felt completely and utterly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus deserves the world and more
> 
> Want something written? Send me a request on tumblr or leave a comment!


End file.
